


Grieving

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e12 The Defiant One, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is surprised by Dr. Gall's cause of death.</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving

The bodies of Doctor Gall and Doctor Abrams had been taken to the morgue section of the infirmary while both he and Rodney were looked over by Carson. Rodney was merely slightly dehydrated and lightly sunburnt whereas he had to receive stitches. Rodney, who usually waited for him, mumbled something about checking that Radek hadn’t done any damage to the city while he was gone, and then left. 

It was as the nurse was pinning down the bandage on his arm that Carson, looking pale, made his way over to the bed he sat on. “I didnae know Brendan shot himself.”

“Fuck!” John jumped to his feet and rushed to confirm what the Scot had said. Doctor Biro and her team had undressed and washed the bodies which now lay on metal tables covered to their shoulders by a sheet, making it immediately apparent that Gall had died from a gunshot wound to the temple and not from a Wraith feeding on him.

John’s hand was halfway to his ear before he realised he was not wearing a radio, cursing he turned from the room and ran towards the nearest transporter. A frantic search of the labs, the command area, the cafeteria and Rodney’s room turned up nothing; making his way to their secret room, he could only hope that Rodney would be there

Stepping into the room, John sagged with relief at the sight of Rodney curled up on their makeshift bed. Removing his jacket and boots he made his way towards the bed and curled himself around the other man, holding him tight. “You could have told me.”

Rodney did not respond, nor did the tension in his body leave, instead he turned to bury his face into the pillow. “You should have told me. Fifteen hours we were stuck in a puddle jumper together, granted we weren’t alone, but Teyla and Aiden would have understood if we asked them for privacy.” John sighed, he had no idea what to say to Rodney, he just hoped his being there was enough.

Without warning Rodney turned around, burying his face in John’s neck, arms wrapped around him, gripping his t-shirt tight in his fists. When he spoke it was mumbled into John’s skin but he could make it out, “He knew I wanted to be out there, helping you. He knew that I... that I wouldn’t leave him. That I... that the only way to make me go was if... if I didn’t have to worry about him.” Rodney was sniffling, his warm tears soaking John’s skin, “He said I changed, that I wanted in on the fight. But the truth is... the truth is that I didn’t want you to die, I didn’t want you to die alone. I didn’t want to never hear from you again. I didn’t want your death confirmed by the Wraith’s return to the ship.” Rodney trembled in his arms, sobs wracking his frame, John could only hold him tighter.

Tears formed in his own eyes at the thought of Rodney, armed only with a pistol, Brendan as a companion, scared out of his wits, waiting to hear back from John - only he was a dried out corpse, and the Wraith returning to claim his next meal.

“We’re okay, we’re both okay now Rodney. Gall did the only thing he knew would help the situation, and he was brave for it; you honoured his sacrifice by coming to my rescue. I just wish you’d told me . . . but that’s not important now.” John managed to tilt Rodney’s face up to him; his skin was blotchy from crying, eyes shining with unshed tears, nose running and lips swollen from being bitten - a miserable face to behold. 

John lowered his voice to a whisper, “It’s not easy getting over or moving on from something like this but we can’t let it get us down, there’s a city full of people who depend on us.” Smiling tentatively, he pressed a light kiss to Rodney’s mouth, “I guess this room isn’t just for sex anymore.” 

Rodney rolled his eyes as he sighed, “No sex tonight although... hold me?” At John’s nod, Rodney pressed forward to kiss him properly before tucking his face into John’s neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another one ^_^ hope it's to approval!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and reviews are most welcome. <3


End file.
